


Afternoon Wake Up

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Lucifer, Wake Up With Sex, consensual somnophilia? I guess?, omega!Lucifer, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer is taking a nap. Gabriel and Sam know just how to wake their sleepy Omega up.





	Afternoon Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Sabrifer square for my SPN ABO Bingo Card

“Should we wake him?” Gabriel whispered to Sam, the two Alphas regarding their Omega, who was sleeping. Lucifer was nude, and the afternoon sun highlighted his blond hair and pert rear.

“Nah, not right now,” Sam whispered back. “Let him sleep a little longer. He’ll wake up soon enough.”

Lucifer sighed and snuggled deeper into the pillows, messing his hair and the bedspread up even more, and the two Alphas chuckled quietly.

“He’s adorable,” Sam sighed.

“Don’t you mean, ‘absolutely fucking delicious’?” Gabriel smirked.

Sam regarded his Alpha mate with an amused brow.

“What?” Gabriel defended himself. “You know you love licking him open until he’s a mewling mess. He tastes divine.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “You’re very right.”

Lucifer mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over onto his back, an arm slung over his eyes and an arm slung out. His legs were spread and his cock was half hard against his thigh.

“Come on, Samajam,” Gabriel murmured. “He’s just begging to be eaten alive.”

“He is,” Sam agreed. “But we wore him out earlier. Let him be.”

“Spoilsport,” Gabriel grumbled.

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel’s temple. “Half an hour,” he bargained. “If he’s not awake then, go eat him up.”

Half an hour flew by and Lucifer wasn’t awake. The Omega just laid there peacefully, sleeping. His whistle-snore was soft, unlike his cock, which was now fully hardened, and slick started leaking onto the comforter.

“Go get him,” Sam said, leaning back and pulling his cock out of his jeans.

Gabriel flew over to the bed and crawled onto it. He lifted Lucifer’s legs up and over his shoulders and began to eat him out like a man starving. Sam chuckled and started stroking himself, watching the sight of his mates.

Lucifer woke up with a cry of pleasure and reaching down to grab Gabriel’s honey gold hair to thrust his hips down onto Gabriel’s face. It gave Gabriel the opportunity to cup and grab at the Omega’s ass, tugging it closer to him. His face, lips, and tongue were getting covered in slick, and he moaned at the taste of his mate on his lips and tongue. He could lay here for hours, just eating Lucifer out.

“Alpha, please, more,” Lucifer begged, writhing.

“Both of us?” Sam asked softly.

“Yes!” Lucifer cried out.

Sam made his way over to the bed and kneeled down by Lucifer’s hip and drew his cock into his mouth.

Lucifer’s hips rocked back and forth, between the Alphas’ mouths, crying out loud and beautiful. Sam sucked loudly, swirling his tongue around his Omega’s cock like he knew his mate liked it; Gabriel focused on sliding his tongue into the wet hole that he was licking at. Both of them were moaning, enjoying the taste of their mate and the wonderful sounds he was making.

Lucifer reached the brink quickly, and he whined and whimpered, his hips bucking. He was obviously trying to hold back his orgasm, but neither Sam or Gabriel were having that.

Gabriel pinned Lucifer’s hips down, the sounds of him licking up the slick pouring out of the Omega obscene, and the Alphas redoubled their efforts, determined to make their mate cum. 

Lucifer came with a strangled cry, cum and slick flooding his mates’ mouths, and they drank it down eagerly, and didn’t stop until the last tremor of pleasure had racked his body, and when he laid boneless on the bed.

Sam pulled off first, a trail of cum at the corner of his mouth that he licked up. “How was that, baby?” he asked.

Lucifer groaned and gave a lazy smile. “Awesome,” he murmured.

Gabriel pulled away, his face shiny with slick and Sam pounced, licking the other Alpha’s face clean as they kissed.

“Does this mean I get to watch the two of you fuck each other?” Lucifer asked, pushing himself up with some difficulty to watch his Alphas together.

The Alphas shared twin predatory looks.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
